The folding partitions or room dividers that have been previously proposed are often somewhat unstable as they are being expanded from a collapsed condition, particularly when handled by inexperienced persons such as students in a school setting. Another shortcoming of prior folding partitions is their high cost which has been due in part to the need for different kinds of structural members in various parts of each panel as well as the complex hinge structures that are required.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,009,930; 5,272,848; 5,214,885 and design 345,018 describe various forms of portable folding partitions with wheels but no provision is made for stabilizing panels at each end nor are handles provided for aligning the force exerted on the end panel in such as way as to help prevent the partition from tipping. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,848, the curved posts 15 and can function as a handle but this structure allows a force to be applied at one side out of alignment with the panel itself making it more likely for the partition to tip over. In addition, the patent requires a rod-like vertical upright member to be attached to the end panels which adds to production costs. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,885, the partition is held by a cabinet room divider which customers seldom want.
It is therefore one important object of the present invention to provide a portable folding room divider or partition with wheels that is more stable than previously available so that it can be easily and safely expanded following storage or collapsed to a folded condition by untrained persons including people who have had no previous experience handling a partition including high school students and other untrained individuals.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved folding partition in which the same structural members are used on the top, bottom and sides of each panel to form a frame around the edge of each panel and no rod-like vertical upright member needs to be attached to the ends of the end panels.
A further object is to provide a simple hinge structure that is low in cost and can be assembled or replaced if worn in seconds by unskilled workers.
Yet another object is to provide an improved portable folding room partition of the type described having wheels positioned to provide stable support for the partition and to find a way of securely mounting wheel spreaders in a manner that prevents structural elements from bending or gradually working loose.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a portable folding room divider with a stabilizing carrier panel at each end and a plurality of intermediate panels hingedly connected between the carrier panels and adapted to move when the carrier panels are manipulated by handles provided on the carrier panels.
Another object is to find a way to enable forces to be applied manually in a manner and location that enhances the stability of the partition in the process of expanding or collapsing the partition.
Yet another object is to allow the user to easily achieve a wall-effect by maintaining the panels in precise alignment.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be better understood by reference to the following Figures and detailed description which illustrate by way of example but a few of the various forms of the invention within the scope of the appended claims.